The Tuberculosis Academic Award is an important part of the NIH response to the resurgence of TB. Dr. Antonino Catanzaro has been working consistently since 1966 on various aspects of the TB problem. He has provided patient care, participated in clinical and basic research, taught all levels of health care workers and has been an active member of community-based organizations. Dr. Catanzaro's background has prepared him to utilize the resources provided in this award to best achieve the purposes of this award. He has consulted with many in the medical school and community and developed a plan which has broad support, as evidenced by the letters included in the application. The plan he has developed addresses many educational needs of many populations. l) Medical students: increase teaching of TB in core courses, increase the number of electives that deal with TB, present TB in one lecture of each clerkship and include questions on TB on final clerkship exams, offer support for TB-related Independent Study Projects, and develop interactive Computer lessons in courses and clerkships to present problems in TB case management. 2) Post Graduate Physicians I-III: start a multidisciplinary TB consultation service, increase the number and quality of presentations dealing with TB to all clinical departments at UCSD Medical Center, use the teaching structure in place at Owen Clinic for TB presentations, and establish a mother/child care clinic to provide TB management and therapy. 3) Specialists: provide in-depth training in TB to two senior pulmonary fellows. 4) Health care workers in the Community: work with a managed-care program to increase TB prophylaxis, offer an annual course on TB, provide lectures and multidisciplinary consultation, and begin programs with medical staff and students to deliver screening and therapy to the homeless population and selected geriatric care facilities. 5) Public education: provide information on TB to K-12 school children and develop TV programming for patients and the public and expand the number of UCSD personnel available for community TB education programs.